


A drink a day keeps the bad guys away

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: Yennefer has slightly too much to drink and Tissaia has to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	A drink a day keeps the bad guys away

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Flash Fiction challenge!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own.

Tissaia stormed through the halls of Aretuza. To say she was pissed would be an understatement. She was not Yennefer’s baby-sitter by all means, but to waltz on in in the middle of a chapter meeting completely and utterly drunk was the last straw. What on earth did she have to say to the other woman to get her to take consequences for her own god damn actions?

She shuts the door behind her, muttering an enchantment to lock her chambers. Yennefer can make a fool out of herself as much as she desires, but there is no chance she is going to make turn her into a laughing stock.

She turns to face the mage who was now sprawled out on Tissaia’s armchair behind her desk.

“You’re drunk.” Tissaia says as she walks closer to Yennefer, swatting her hand from touching several important documents she should be giving her full attention.

“Gold star for the Rectoress!” Yennefer shouts, waving her hand to create a small golden firework that erupted in the shape of a star above Tissaia’s head.

Tissaia stops the small explosions over her head and proceeds to move everything from her desk over to the bookshelf to stop anymore disasters.

“What you do in your free time Yennefer is none of my concern. When you decide however, to stumble in to a chapter meeting and turn Stregobor into a toad it causes problems.”

Yennefer giggled at the revelation. She remembered the strong urge to silence the man but didn’t realise she went to quite extremes.

“This isn’t funny Yennefer. When will you realise your actions have consequences. Consequences that affect everyone else around you!”

Tissaia notices Yennefer sober up for a second. _At last she thinks, maybe now I can talk some sense into her._ She waits for the mage to undoubtedly grovel and recognise the severity of tonight’s actions.

“Tissaia.” She says, mustering all her strength to sit upright and don a serious expression. “Did he finally croak it?”

Tissaia can’t stop the small twitching of her lips that turn upwards into a small grin.

“Yes!” Yenenfer shouts, raising both hands up in a celebratory fashion.

“Ten points to me! Wait. Was I doing points or stars?” She asked in confusion.

Tissaia notices the girl start to stumble and races over to steady her before she hit the ground.

“What on earth were you thinking portaling in to Aretuza and causing more havoc? You’ve already got a target on your back Yennefer and this has only added more fuel to the fire.”

Tissaia leads Yennefer to her bed and proceeds to pull down the covers to let the girl in.

“It was all a lie.” She whispers quietly. So quietly anyone else would have missed it all together. Not Tissaia though.

She moves the pillows into a comfortable position and looks up to sneak a glance at the mage.

“What were lies?”

“Geralt.” She manages to voice before she slumps into the pillows and turns on her side facing Tissaia.

Tissaia, sits down next to her and gently moves her hand to brush the hair out of the other girls face. She continues to stroke her hair as if to encourage Yennefer to carry on. Yennefer seems to take the hint as she looks up into her eyes and sighed.

“His last wish. He wished for us to be bound together. I thought what I felt was love, that I was finally loved.” She looks at Tissaia and laughs. “You said as much a long time ago. I should have listened.”

Tissaia thinks back to when Yennefer was a student. When she cruelly voiced Yennefer’s deepest fear in front of the other girls. _“Even if you were a beauty. Still no one would love you.”_ She was a fool to plant that lie in her head where it buried down deeper and deeper until Yennefer believed it.

“The monster.” She growled. Thinking of the Witcher and how careless she could have been. You don’t mess with destiny and the path each individual has to walk down. She focuses her attention on Yennefer. Her drunken antics long forgotten as she she pulls up the covers and switches off the lights with the wave of a hand.

“Rest” she whispers as she goes to leave the girl to sleep. They could talk about this tomorrow. Tonight she would sleep.

Yennefer’s hand comes out from under the sheets and grabs Tissaia’s hand.

“Stay?”

She says it with such uncertainty that she was scared the Rectoress would laugh at her vulnerability and the idea of asking for comfort.

She goes to lie on the bed, opening her arms as an invitation for the younger girl to join her. Yennefer leans into her touch and wraps her arms around her, soaking up the warmth from the older woman.

“Sleep.” She whispers soothingly. “I will be here when you wake.”


End file.
